<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edwina's High heels by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077765">Edwina's High heels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Vido Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Transgender Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不是所有人都可以接受Edwina，但Brett成为了少数之一。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Cben/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edwina's High heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>今年的最后一篇文，也是今年的最后一篇Breddy（真希望还有时间可以再多写点东西）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy对着镜子换了好几件衣服，最后决定卸掉眼影——这个颜色不太好搭衣服。</p><p>他选了个紫色，用粉色过渡了一下，中间用上了一点珠光，可能是惯常的手法改不掉，这个妆依然有点太浓了。</p><p>不管怎么说，现在是Edwina了。</p><p>Edwina穿了一件黑色长裙，外面披了一件酒红色披肩，那头金色假发被她打理了一下，波浪一般地垂在肩头。<br/>现在是晚上九点半，正当她沿着家门口的大街走着的时候，看见了那一群似乎喝醉了的白人围住了一个小个子。</p><p>"嗨，让我们看看你的琴呗!"那人笑嘻嘻地伸手去碰Brett的琴盒，眼神却不怀好意地盯着他看。</p><p>"我不想惹麻烦……"Brett冷着脸，他的一只手仍插在卫衣口袋里。</p><p>一个微胖的男人先忍不住推搡了他一把，把他险些推倒。</p><p>Brett藏在口袋里的手捏紧了刀子。</p><p>"你们是在骚扰他吗？"</p><p>Brett循着声音的方向望去，是一个金发高个子女人，她脸上写满了不耐烦，两手架在胸前……但，那声音明明是个男性。</p><p>"喔，我们没什么恶意好吗，就是想和他聊一聊……"他们见到有其他人来便收敛了动作，四散而去。</p><p>"你还好吗？"Edwina问，她注意到了那把琴。"呃……我没事，谢谢你。"Brett不知道该如何应对这位奇怪的"女士"，因为对方的眼睛一直在看着他。</p><p>很漂亮的眼睛。Brett想着。</p><p>黑色高跟鞋向前踏了一步，Edwina弯下身子捡起了个什么东西，借着光，Brett看清楚那是他挂在琴盒上的徽章。</p><p>"Practice？你的吗？"她把那个黑色的徽章交给了<br/>Brett，"你叫什么名字？"</p><p>"Brett，你呢？"Brett小心翼翼地扣好徽章，忍不住悄悄打量面前的人。</p><p>"Ed…wina，"她不自在地摸了摸脸，"这会儿已经很晚了，你还是学校的学生吧？怎么会在这边？"Brett向她示意身上背着的琴盒，"本来我是跟着学校乐团一起出来的……我可能在某家店门口多停了一会儿，他们就把我落下了。"</p><p>"我可以送你回去……我家就在这附近，开车比较方便。"<br/>Brett说了个谎，但他认为这无伤大雅，毕竟他只是不喜欢小提琴，不喜欢乐团。</p><p>Edwina，或者说Eddy，不常做这样的事，尽管他实际上是个数学老师……当然，是以Eddy Chen的身份——学生们眼里的他总是严肃、一丝不苟。总而言之，没人会把他和夜晚那个浓妆艳抹的Edwina相联系，他也没想过会以Eddy的身份再见到Brett。</p><p>"Eddy，我提前和你说一声，那个新来的转校生……真的让人头疼，如果不是他父母和学校董事会的人交好，我会立刻把他弄出去……"Jameson把课本扔在桌子上，坐在了Eddy对面的位置。</p><p>"新来的？"</p><p>"对，那孩子叫Brett Yang。"</p><p>Eddy僵硬了一瞬间，随即他就告诉自己，世界上叫Brett的人太多了……只是那个姓氏让他隐隐不安。</p><p>Brett抠着那块可怜的橡皮，然后对着陷进指甲缝里的一小块橡皮发呆。</p><p>上课铃只是拉回了他的视线，但他手里的动作依然没有停下。</p><p>他看见了走进来的人。</p><p>"今天课上我们会讲一下昨天的考试试卷……"</p><p>橡皮从他手里掉了下来。</p><p>数学老师的声音与Edwina的声音重合在一起，那双眼睛、令Brett印象深刻的眼睛在此刻望向了他。</p><p>Eddy的脸色僵硬了一瞬，接着，他装作若无其事地拿起卷子开始转向黑板板书。</p><p>你的数学老师看起来有点凶，但他昨晚穿着女装解救了处境艰难的你。Brett面无表情地低头捡起橡皮，同时希望这位老师不会觉得他认出了"Edwina"的真面目。</p><p>Brett没把那些解题技巧听进去，可能那些函数图象在脑子里停留了一会儿，那只是因为他无处安放的眼睛紧紧盯着那些摸不着规律的函数曲线。刚下课妈妈就打来了电话，每一次在这种时候——还在学校的时间，接到爸妈的电话总让他很不安。</p><p>"我和你爸爸要出去一个月……""妈，我可以一个人在家，这次不要我把再丢给什么奇奇怪怪的Joanna阿姨了……""不，是你的数学老师，你已经见过陈老师了吧？"<br/>"什么？"Brett猛地站起来了，甚至碰翻了放在桌子边上的书。</p><p>Ray从他身边经过，把那些书捡起来放在了他桌子上，并用眼神问他发生了什么。</p><p>他的脑子还没转过来，直接干脆忽视了Ray的表情。</p><p> </p><p>如果走着走着路上会出现一个坑就好了，Brett迫切的希望这条路上能发生点什么意外，让他不用踏进那扇门——遗憾的是，他已经看见Eddy Chen站在门口等着了。</p><p>"晚上好，陈老师。"</p><p>男人点点头，看起来没什么特殊的表情。</p><p>当Brett的心思第无数次从数学测试卷上挪开，Eddy再也忍不了，"我看我还是要和你说明白——鉴于你今晚一直在走神，我是说，关于Edwina的事情如果让你很为难的话，我可以主动和你父母联系，换个人来负责你……"</p><p>"不!"Brett握紧了手里的笔，但他不敢直视Eddy，出于一种"Math teacher-PTSD"的症状，这让他头脑也跟着混乱起来，虽然Eddy没有训斥他，也没有用眼神暗示此类的意思。</p><p>"毕竟对于大多数人来说，Edwina的存在都很难被接受，我不会为此责怪你什么，我仅仅是你的老师而已。"Eddy离开了椅子，他觉得没必要再和这个孩子说下去了。不是所有的高中生都会碰见他这样的数学老师。</p><p>"陈老师，啊，不是……"Brett拽住了他的袖子，眼神在镜框后躲躲闪闪，"我想说……是、那个，其实Edwina很漂亮……"</p><p>Brett直接捂住了自己的脸，声音闷闷地从手掌之间传出来："所以我才没办法集中注意力啊……"金发Edwina的身影更加真实的出现在他脑海里，他清楚的记得每一个细节，也同样记得Eddy的那些细节——这太不对劲了。</p><p>一只大手轻轻揉了揉他的头发，Brett抬起头来，Eddy对着他无奈地笑起来，"别告诉我我需要变成Edwina你才能专心听课……如果是在学校，这可是个麻烦事。"<br/>他确信Eddy的眼神里有一种期望，那促使着他点了点头。</p><p>"先把卷子写了，我在计时呢。"Eddy依然离开了房间。<br/>这次，Brett终于认认真真写起了那些题，在写到倒数第二题时Edwina进来了。</p><p>Brett通红的脸颊在灯光的照射之下一览无余，他的目光难以从Edwina半敞着的领口挪开，那里没有女性的脂肪球，但质地精致的衬衣布料依然勾勒出了属于男性的胸部曲线，墨绿色的丝绸衬衣包裹着一具匀称的男性身躯，那张明显倾向女性化妆风格的脸与此也毫无违和感。</p><p>下半身的黑色长裙只露出了Edwina的小半截脚踝，那双与衬衣同色的Christian Louboutin高跟鞋鞋面散布着一些碎钻，尽管套在一双尺码过大的男性双脚上，也绝不显得诡异。</p><p>"我开始怀疑这是否真的有让你能够集中注意力了……"Edwina重新在他面前坐下。</p><p> </p><p>Brett的反应让他觉得很可爱，但也仅止于此。</p><p>Edwina自此之后就在每晚的补习课偶尔出现，Brett渐渐地也习以为常。</p><p>"我喜欢Edwina，啊……这样说好没意思啊，不管是Edwina还是Eddy，都是你啊……"他扔开了书包，毫无形象地倒在Eddy家里的沙发上，"美丽的Edwina能不能再一次解救我与水火之中呢？我不想去乐团……"</p><p>Eddy在厨房里，他握着刀的手紧了又松，最后，他望着锃亮锅面上自己的影子，温柔道："如果你需要Edwina去看你的演出的话。"</p><p>"真的吗？"Brett显得很激动，他整个坐起来，又抱住了琴盒，"我会努力练习的!你说的，Edwina一定要来哦!"</p><p>由于这一周周五老师们要集体开会，Eddy便取消了晚上的补习课，只是叮嘱他回家时记得给他发消息说一声。<br/>"知道了!"Brett跑的飞快，另一只手还拽着Ray。</p><p>两天前刚结束表演的孩子们无疑准备放飞自我，Brett因为Edwina的出现十分高兴，而他的演奏也非常顺利——望着那双眼睛时，Brett确信他会安然无恙、一切安好。</p><p>这群刚过了十八岁的孩子迫不及待地要去做点什么疯狂的事情，其中就包括他们溜进了一家不怎么严格的酒吧喝了个烂醉，还怂恿着Brett女装上去来一段钢管舞。</p><p>各种酒混在一起喝了不少的Brett晕晕乎乎地扔掉了外套，"嗨!我他……妈的、去哪，搞一套女装出来？钢管舞……呜呼!""我去给你搞来!"Ray几乎要站不稳了，他笑嘻嘻地跑到吧台那里，找到了一个正在休息的脱衣舞娘。<br/>"来了来了!"Ray拿着个袋子过来，"令所有男性血脉喷张的水手服!”</p><p>"哈哈哈哈哈你在瞎扯!"Brett一把拽过来衣服，"让你们看看十八岁成年男性的腿毛好了!"</p><p>另一个嗨起来的女孩子扔过来一团乱糟糟的黑色假发，"这个!"</p><p>不知道是从哪里搞来的一双高跟鞋害苦了Brett，那有着特别用处身衣服紧紧绷在身上，他的胸部像个刚刚发育的小女孩一样被勒出来，那件裙子也过分短，别说腿毛了，他的肤色比大多数人都要白，戴上假发之后看起来几乎不会有人怀疑这是个男孩子。</p><p>Eddy刚开完会就被Jameson拉出来喝酒，Jameson来时还在笑着说："每次来这儿准能逮到一堆学生……这地方管的松。说不定等会还能看到你们班的学生呢!"Eddy不以为然地笑笑，同时，他也注意到了那个站在舞台中央蹭着钢管舞姿妖娆的女生。</p><p>Eddy觉得那道身影很眼熟，但他没有过多注意。</p><p>只是他看着那双高跟鞋，想起来自己那双新买的CL的卡其色高跟鞋，他爱极了那双鞋的设计，可惜没有合适他的尺码了。Eddy坐在吧台那又看了一眼那个舞者，那双脚太适合那双鞋了……</p><p>穿着水手服的舞者又绕着钢管转了一圈，她白皙的大腿色情地在柱子上蹭来蹭去，不少人在下面起哄，甚至有人往舞台上扔小费。</p><p>"我操Brett你也太辣了吧!"</p><p>Eddy因为这一声大叫条件反射去看声音的源头——结果他看见了同样看见了他的Ray Chen。</p><p>那跳着舞的舞者显然没注意到他的好兄弟惊恐的表情，半跪在舞台旁边大笑着："今晚可是收了不少小费呢……"</p><p>"Brett Yang!"Eddy冲了过去。</p><p>Brett在转过去之前就认出了Eddy的声音，他依然保持着跪着的姿势，那条短裙在这样的姿势下几乎让他下身走光。<br/>Eddy黑着脸把他拽下来，"你们在这里是做什么？"</p><p>Jameson也跟过来了，"喔，你们一群……看样子喝了不少酒，那我可以保证你们的爸妈一定会知道的。"</p><p>Brett取掉了那头可笑的假发，他像是被吓住了，呆呆地任由Eddy拉着他。</p><p>他们回到了车里。Eddy没有启动车子，他的身子隐匿在黑暗里，Brett看不清男人脸上的表情。</p><p>好半天，Eddy从后座拿了件外套，"披上。"Brett这时候才意识到自己的打扮有多么不伦不类，他红着脸无言接过Eddy的衣服，当然，他可没忽略后座那个CL的盒子。<br/>"我希望你这会儿已经清醒了，"Eddy看向他，"解释下——你这身衣服怎么回事？"</p><p>"那只是个游戏……我没有喝的很多……""我们不是在谈论喝酒的问题，"Eddy盯着那张脸，鬼使神差的伸手捏住了Brett软软的脸颊，"喝酒可不是你穿着甚至遮不住肚子的水手服跳钢管舞的理由。"</p><p>"我们只是在开玩笑……恶搞什么的，反正也不会有人真的要做什么……"Brett垂下了眼睛，Eddy的手碰到他的脸时冰冰凉凉的，"你的手很凉啊在……"他瞥了Eddy一眼，对方没再说话，发动了车子。</p><p>但是，Eddy发觉事情没有到此结束——他梦见了Brett。<br/>年近三十的成年男性很少会做这种梦了，更妄论幻想的主角是他的学生。</p><p>Eddy Chen躺在床上盯着天花板，企图把那些图像摒弃于脑海深处……可他得到的只是更加明显、肿胀的欲望。<br/>穿着水手服的年轻男孩跨坐在他身上，他注意到Brett脚上穿着的正是他新买的、放在柜子里的那双高跟鞋。</p><p>他开始注意与Brett之间的距离，至少作为一个成年人，他完全可以，并且有能力去控制自己的行为。</p><p>但是Brett对着Edwina露出那种表情……脸红着睁大眼睛，就像小女孩看到了橱窗里心爱的毛绒玩具一样时，Eddy便产生出放弃的想法。有时候，Eddy会觉得Brett和他抱有一样的想法，但是那种想法就像致幻剂带来的完美一样——不真实，但令人无比向往。</p><p>Eddy最后还是拿出了那个鞋盒，他给Brett打了电话，"我买了一套新的衣服，只是……Edwina不太能穿的上，"他等了一会儿，Brett没有出声，"也许刚好适合你。"</p><p>没过多久，男孩就敲响了他的门，看样子是刚刚上完小提琴课——Brett还背着琴盒。</p><p>Eddy拉开了他的衣柜，准确来说，是属于Edwina的衣柜。</p><p>"哇……"Brett惊呆了，巨大的衣橱里面放着不同款式、季节的衣服，下面则是好几排高跟鞋，平底鞋较少。</p><p>"我以为你的平底鞋会多一点，毕竟你已经很高了。"</p><p>没想到Brett的注意点在这里，Eddy笑了一下，"但是高跟鞋很好看啊。"</p><p>他拿出那套准备好的裙子，"试试这个，我猜它会很适合你。"——米黄色的长裙，款式设计非常复古，胸前却设计了V字领，缀着小花边和蕾丝，泡泡袖下缀了一圈珍珠，米色透明网纱衔接着袖子垂下来，上面绣着许多花，银色和金色丝线交织其中，看起来无比华丽。</p><p>Brett拿着衣服进了洗手间，这衣服的尺寸似乎是为他量身定做，刚好贴合他的腰身。</p><p>"我觉得短发更合适一些。"Eddy把他拉到镜子前，为他戴上了一顶黑色短发的假发，上面还夹着两个米色蝴蝶结发卡。</p><p>"这……"</p><p>镜子中的人和Brett一点也不像。一个短发的女孩微红着脸，两手在身前交错，米色的裙摆和那些轻纱衬得她的肌肤就像雪一样——领口袒露出的大部分皮肤白的几乎晃眼。</p><p>"最后一样东西。"</p><p>Eddy拿出了那个盒子，他半跪在地上，取出那双卡其色高跟鞋，那些碎钻在鞋面上闪耀。他轻轻托起Brett的脚，放进那双尺码刚好合适的鞋子里。</p><p>鞋跟轻轻撞击地板，Brett提着裙摆小心翼翼地转了个圈，"不会很奇怪吧？"</p><p>Eddy站起身来，他从背后按住Brett的肩膀，两人一齐望向镜子，"你看起来就像是宴会里最美的公主……"他已经完全为此着迷、逾越了规矩，"所有人都会乞求公主的一个吻。"他开始笑，因为Brett该察觉到他的不对劲了。<br/>可是他还不打算放手。</p><p>"那也包括Edwina吗？"Brett侧过脸，他拉住了Eddy的一只手，"还是，Eddy和Edwina两者皆有？"</p><p>Eddy捂住了公主的眼睛，干燥的嘴唇贴合在另一人的嘴唇上。</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Edwina的衣橱里有两双Christian Louboutin的红底高跟鞋，但她最喜欢的依然是那双卡其色的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>